twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Draco (Greek)
Draco is one of the three leading members of the Original Greek coven. Draco has a wife named Zenobia, who lives a very retired life in Athens. He is the most ruthless of all three leaders. Biography 'Early Life' Years before the Italian and Volturi clans rose to power, the Greeks did and grew prosperous. But after the Romanians made the Italians become their allies and attack the Greeks, Draco and some members of the coven left Athens to Turkey to get away from them. After the death of his former mate and current sister-in-law, Trunka, he grew to hate the Italians even more than he hated the Romanians because of their betrayal. ''Breaking Dawn In Breaking Dawn, Draco goes with the rest of his coven to witness the destruction of the Cullen family for creating a(n) immortal child. After meeting with the Volturi in Volterra, Draco and the other Greek leaders left for London to go and find one of Carlisle's witnesses. They finally found him and sent Felix and Demetri after him. They then had Toshiro torn to shreds. After arriving in/to Forks, the Volturi and their allies left for the place where the confrontation would take place. After arriving, Draco noticed that Aro was searching for someone and asked who he was looking for, but got no response. He then noticed werewolves (old enemies of his) had joined the trial. This had scared him a little bit but he just shrugged it off. Draco then went and stood next to Caius and Marcus. Draco urged Caius through the confrontation to make up even more excuses to have a battle. Eventually, Alice and Jasper Hale came to the field and she showed Aro a vision of the battle. During the battle, after the Volturi's and the Greek's losses, all of the leaders became angry and started to join their fellow coven mates in the battle. At some point in the battle, Vojita of the Czechs ran over to kill Draco but was soon killed by the Greek leader, this angered Vojita's mate, Eliska, very much. Caius then ran into battle but was shortly killed by Tanya. Because of Caius's death, Draco went over to kill Nikola, whom Tanya was very close to. He then ran towards her and choked her up. But then, Eliska kicked him and ran and caught him. Eliska held him down with her gift. Nikola then walked towards him and pulled his upper jaw from his lower head and jaw and partially decapitated him. But since the vision never occurred, Draco lived and left for Athens with the rest of his coven. Relationships 'Zenobia' Zenobia is Draco's wife. 'Xenon' Xenon is Draco's co-leader of the coven, along with Lucius. 'Lucius' Lucius is Draco's co-leader of the coven, along with Xenon. 'Trunka' Trunka is Draco's sister-in-law and his former mate (he divorced her after he met Zenobia sister). See also Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Males Category:Old Greek Coven Category:Vampires Category:Mated Vampires Category:Volturi witnesses Category:Old Greek coven leaders Category:Coven Leaders Category:Vampires With Special Abilities